The Machine
by lorilynn.richole
Summary: The young Hylian man is tired of routine along with all this stress on his back and desires a new beginning. The Hylian girl has been lost within herself and yearns for a friend. The Twili wants a new life among the light and love. The enraged Gerudo desires more power and control. They want what they seemingly can not have. But with the Machine, can their wishes be fulfilled?


Hello everyone! This is actually my first time posting anything on here and I'm extremely nervous, anxious, and excited!

This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first here on Fanfiction. I am open to any criticism and reviews!

Here are a few things I'd like to point out before we hop right into the story:

\- Legend of Zelda story, strictly knitting close with Florence & the Machine, using her songs to influence or create the mood and to link back to the original story line.

\- The songs will describe the plot in a sense and/or create the mood of the chapter. Highly recommend listening to Florence and the Machine's music if continued reading.

\- The Machine will be explained further as I have gathered plenty of information and even though it doesn't seem to fit the plot yet. You'll see how I link (heh, second time.) it back to the plot.

\- Also, in this first chapter I know things really don't seem to make a lot of sense, but trust me... they will as the story progresses.

:)

ONWARD TO READING!

 **AU. Involves characters from most of the LOZ Universe.**

 **I do not own Legend of Zelda or Florence and the Machine.**

* * *

Drumming Song.

(I highly recommend listening to this song while reading this!)

 _Fiery red hair pointed in every direction as the deafening winds and the blinding light drew him closer to his destination. He dropped the black mass of what once was a living being on the ground, stepping over the body and pausing in his tracks._

 _"I have no use for you anymore, foolish Twili," He retorted, and slowly began pacing onward to his destination._

 _The cloak on his back swindled in the air behind him as he tilts his head higher to get a better glimpse of the relic. Radiant beams of light and majestics crept from all around. He slowly lifted his arm, in attempt to touch it. That was the the moment he had been dreaming of, for he knew he had the potential to be almighty and aspire to nothing but greatness._

 _No longer, he thought, would he have to abide by the silly, foolish laws of that wretched, ancient, luminescent kingdom. With a heart full of angst, the man reflected back on his plan, how it finally seemed to fall in place this time. He scanned the land around him, a vast abyss abandoned by the Goddesses themselves. The abilities he would obtain, in just a matter of moments, would change the world forever._

 _His eyes never left the floating triangles located merely yards away from him. 'That imbecile of a King… actually fell for my plan,' He snickered, 'What an idiot. Ruling a bunch of low-life shadows, hmph. Actually believing that I would be escorting a Twili elder here to show him my findings?' The large man laughed, a haughty one at that. "Why would I risk anyone else finding this forgotten blessing? He's better off dead anyway. Sweeter than Heaven, hotter than Hell."_

 _He took a few paces forward to get closer to the radiance. The oracle in his chest was pounding, in a drumming fashion. The greed and hunger for the power raged through his golden eyes as he began to speak, almost in a whisper._

 _"The Golden Triangle of the Three Goddesses that we voluntarily worship, grant me your almighty and godly power that lies within this sacred realm! I wish to rule over all realms and become-"_

 _Suddenly, his speech was cut off by a rumbling motion underneath his being. He reached his huge hands out to grasp the almighty power, to imbibe as his own. Then, as if out of nowhere, everything stopped._

 _Taken aback by the sudden halt, the Triangles broke into three pieces, one coming right for him. The radiance of the relic being too brilliant for the Gerudo to withstand, covered his face with his arms._

* * *

\- 10 Years Later - (1st POV)

"LINK, WAKE UP!"

I jolted up out of bed, smacking my head against someone else's.

"LINK! I'll be late for school, you have to drive. Grandma can't do it today, so can you at least _try_ to hurry?"

I realized my sister, standing a few inches away from my bed, spoke as she rubbed her forehead in pain. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, noticing the sharp ray of sunlight peaking through the blinds.

"Shit, what time is it?!" I spoke, rubbing my aching forehead.

Aryll shook her head. "It's 8:45, you've got 10 minutes. I'll be waiting downstairs." She walked out of my bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

'Shiiiiit.'

Realizing I really had to pee, I hopped out of bed with lightning speed and ran to the bathroom.

After finishing my business and brushing my teeth, I grabbed my jeans off my 'anything-goes-here' chair and slid them on as fast as possible. I quickly rushed to the mirror and observed myself.

"Damn dude, that's gonna leave a mark." I chuckled, fixing my eyes on my forehead in the mirror's reflection.

What a weirdo, why would I even be talking to myself? Oh well.

I slid into my white Chuck Taylor converse and tucked in the laces, then rushing out of my room and bolted down the stairs.

As soon as I reached the first floor, I was greeted by the sweet smell of pumpkin with a hint of cinnamon. I've always had the senses of a wolf, heh.

"Link dear, is that you?"

I heard the crackling, soft, feminine voice of an older woman coming from the kitchen.

"Yes grandma, it's me. I'm actually running late. I need to get Aryll to school. Can we talk later?"

She replied with a high pitched 'yes' as I proceeded out the door, grabbing the old keys on the wooden coffee table. "Aryll, I'm leaving!" I shouted throughout the house after I closed the front door, making my way to the rusted truck.

Our ride wasn't anything exciting, just Aryll blabbering on about some high school drama. I remember when I once had those problems. My high school days… man, they were really something.

I had a ton of friends, joined two sports teams, archery and football, even participating in the summer camps teaching younger kids how to fence for extra credit. I was unstoppable then, always assisting others with their issues and resolving the issues different cliques had. Even though I had plenty of friends and acquaintances, my closest friend Mikau, has been the only person that I'd ever confide in. My train of thought was always sporadic. One thing lead to another, which reminded me I forgot I had work that day.

I've always hated routine.

I sighed and my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the blasting music of the radio, which almost made me swerve off the side of the road. "Damn it sis, turn it down!" The car jerked left and Aryll started giggling, turning the radio down a bit. "But brother!" Her lips turned upright as she sat back in her seat and began adjusting her blue frilly shirt.

I glanced through my peripheral, halting at the stoplight. Aryll was still singing along to the radio, a song that kept repeating something about drumming or whatever. As the light switched from red to green, I pushed a bit on the gas, hauling us forward. As soon as the car began to accelerate, Aryll screamed, "Link! Watch out!"

She aimed to steer the wheel right, while the other vehicle on the opposite side of the road was heading straight for the truck. I jerked it more to the right, almost heaving us off the road. The other car weaved for a minute before we were completely out of the way.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. "What the fuck, dude?!" I yelled out the window to the other driver as he proceeded down the road. Aryll was panting for a moment trying to regather herself.

My eyes met hers, and we both let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe people actually drive like lunatics nowadays," she began. "Look at your surroundings, douche!"

"Are you alright?" I pondered, making a cautious left, making sure not to encounter anything as of that again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just kinda caught me off guard." She threw me a quick smile, returning her gaze back out the window. Finally pulling up in front of the school, I placed the truck in park and gave my sister a concerned look.

"You sure you're alright?"

Aryll's gaze met mine, replying with a simple nod. Gathering her messenger bag and lip gloss from the ashtray, she opened the passenger side door and turned back around at me. "Hey brother, I'm going to Agitha's after school. So don't worry about picking me up or anything. Love you." And with that, she hopped out, disappearing into the crowd of students entering the school.

High School, man. It's sort of like a constant reminder of all the bittersweet moments throughout my life. Mikau and a few other friends of mine used to wait up front for me to pull up after school, so we could all go hang out at my place and relax.

I put the truck in drive, running my fingers through my sandy brown hair and proceeded home.

Walking into the farm style home my grandparents had built years ago, I realized the familiar scent of pumpkin and cinnamon that caught my attention before I left earlier. "Grandma?" I called out.

I heard shuffling in the kitchen and followed the noise, seeing her at the stove stirring a pot. "Oh Link! I didn't see you behind me. Are you hungry, dear?" She grinned and lifted the spoon from the hefty pot and gestured for me to come try some. I motioned a few steps forward and glanced at her for a moment. I

"You sure do cook a lot, Grandma."

She gave a small smile. "It's all I have to do."

I chuckled and shrugged. I began to feel vibrations in my pocket. Feeling for the source of it, I slid my phone out and answered it. "Hello?", I covered the speaker and whispered to Grandma, "One second." Before turning away from her.

"Oh hey, Mikau. What's up?"

Basically all the phone call was for him to tell me I had to be at work at 12pm. Meaning I still had an hour or so to get ready and actually be on time for once.

"Link, is everything alright? Are you hungry?" Grandma asked from behind me. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just Mikau calling to tell me I was scheduled for twelve today. And nah, I'll pass on the food. Not really feeling too hungry." I blew some hair out of my face and made my way to the stairs.

"Okay dear… What time will you get off? There are some important things I'd like to tell you about." Grandma called, from the kitchen.

"Not exactly sure. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

With that, I made my way up the stairs, heading the bathroom.

The touch of the warm water against my chest reminded me of the struggles of my life.

'I really just need a break.' After my quick shower, I changed into a pair of baggy black denim jeans and searched my closet, finding a green tank. Pulling it over my shoulders and onto my body, I heard my phone 'ding', the sign of a text message. I rushed over to the bed, ripping the unmade sheets off, trying to locate the phone.

'Shiiiit, where the hell are you, phone?!'

Spotting it under a few covers, I quickly unlocked the phone and read the message.

"Hey Link, dude you better get your ass here. I need some help."

Mikau, such an impatient guy. I ignored the message completely and grabbed my black Vans, taking off down the stairs.

"See ya, Grandma." I blurted out, taking the keys off the counter and headed out the door.

Approaching my place of employment, I swung the front door open of the CD shop. A chime from the bell above the door caught my bleach blond, paleish blue skin toned friend's attention.

"Hey dude, about time you made it to work! I've been busting my tail all morning!"

Examining the room, I found a few customers actually in the store looking around in various places. Didn't seem too busy to me.

"Hey Mikau. Sorry, I woke up later than I thought I would." I walked over to the counter and began to clock into work, until I was interrupted by a few CD's being placed down on the counter in front of me.

Mikau brushed behind me, acknowledging the waiting customer.

"Hello, is this all for you today?"

I didn't even glance up to see the customer. I just finished what I was doing on the touchscreen register.

Mikau promptly assisted the guest who, as a matter of fact, happened to be Malon. One of our old friends in our graduating class that I never really recognized ever since she cut her long, red locks. They exchanged their words as I roamed about the store, putting the CD's into their correct, upright placements, moved by other customers browsing through them.

"Hey Link, if you aren't busy tonight, wanna come see me play at Telma's? You should be getting off a little after me."

I turned my head a bit for I had my back facing him. There really wasn't anything I had to do, right? Considering Telma's was just around the corner from here anyways.

"Sure, I get off at 8 right?" I replied, chuckling.

I heard him laugh and spun around, making my way over back to the counter with a few misplaced CD's in my calloused hands. My Zora friend was sat on a stool next to the counter fiddling with his acoustic guitar and humming a familiar song.

"Hey, you remember that girl.. uh… Lulu?"

I nodded, answering with a long 'yeeees', a mischievous smirk forming on my tanned face.

"Heh, well she'll be there tonight. I'm a bit nervous for her to see me play." Mikau, still toying with his instrument, never removed his eyes from it.

"Well at least she will be impressed. Heard from Kafei that she was lookin' smoking hot now too."

I noticed his eyes widen and his sky blue cheeks redden.

"Really?"

I chuckled and proceeded back to work.

"Duh."

I recalled back to our high school days… Thinking about how Mikau was always too afraid to speak to the slim, long black haired Zora. Those days always seemed to be so simple. Even though he did not own the courage to talk to her, at least he could see her everyday in school.

Thinking about Mikau and his love life made me recall my own. Ilia, _my girlfriend_. Her low cut chestnut hair, those big sparkling brown eyes unfailingly made my day everytime I saw her. Which had reminded me, I hadn't called her yet. Damn…

I usually never forgot to call her. What was so different that day?

Damn you, routine.

The arrival of 8 o'clock couldn't have come soon enough. I began closing down shop, turning off lights and shutting down the register for the night. I sighed from relief of the not so exciting day at work I had. Why couldn't Mikau be the one to close? It was his shop after all.

After I turned every light out, I twirled the 'open' sign to 'closed' and walked out the door, locking up the store.

Instantly, I felt the chilly breeze of Hylian air glide through my unkempt hair. Taking a long glimpse at my surroundings, the sky was cloudy; seemingly unusual for the middle of August, yet the city lights were on and the street was bare with no sign of human life.

"Better go see Mikau."

Turning left, I strode down the sidewalk reaching the end of the street. There was an indefinite squeal of what seemed to be a girl imminent in the distance. I could see a couple of bodies down the way, hovering over something… or _someone_.

The hell is going on?

Speeding the pace up a tad, I headed right for the scene birthing the cry. Upon approaching them, I could make out the figures to be two ordinary sized males above a petite, blonde female in fetal position on the ground. One of the males kicked the girl in her stomach allowing a yelp to escape the lips of the helpless girl. She gripped her abdomen in pain, squeezing her eyes shut. The other guy wearing a leather jacket snickered at the action.

I couldn't bear the sight any longer. It made me sick.

Closing in on the two fools, I placed my hand on the man who kicked the poor girl in her stomach's shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I retorted, furrowing my eyebrows down in sheer disappointment and anger.

"Get the hell off me-"

Before he could finish, I thrusted my fist forward, striking it right onto his jaw, causing him to fall backwards. I turned my attention away from that idiot and right to the other.

"And what about you, douchebag?!" Both fists still balled, not letting my guard down.

The guy scrambled, stuck on his words with his eyes as round as saucers.

Motioning my fist forward, I felt a sharp pain in my side as the male behind me kicked with his leather boot. I was caught off guard, yet still managed to stay up. I spun around, my foot meeting the same jaw that met my fist not a moment earlier. He fell back as they collided.

I glanced back towards the girl to find her hand against his cheek, which produced a loud 'pop'.

Damn. I smirked and ran to the guy she had in her grip now, and snatched him from her.

"Look here, you ever do some dumb shit like that ever again in your life, you'll wish you never had. Got it?" I looked him dead in the eye. He shuddered and scurried away, down the street.

The other guy behind us had vanished also.

I sighed, my heartbeat steadied a bit. I ruffled my hair and strolled over to the wall, leaning against it. I spotted the girl standing a few feet away from me, gathering her jacket up from the dirty sidewalk.

"Hey, um, you okay?" I asked, looking up

"Fortunately, I am. Many thanks to you." The blonde girl glanced up at me, I spotted her ocean blue eyes and a soft smile planted on her fair toned face.

Pacing towards her, I held out my hand. "Link, and your name…?"

"Zelda."

Hmm. She understood and loosely shook my hand in return.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Zelda spoke out.

"Hey, may I ask a favor from you... uh… Link?"

I nodded slightly and she proceeded, "Can you join me on my walk home, just to be safe? If you do not want to, then that's quite alright."

She rubbed the backside of her right hand slowly, covered with a glove.

"I'm actually driving- erm, I mean… I was driving… I'm obviously not driving right now, but uh… yeah I can."

Blood flushed to my burning cheeks as she giggled and responded, "Lead the way then."

While in the vehicle, Zelda was awfully quiet, the silence driving me mad as I'm not quite used to it. She held her hands down in her lap, fidgeting with her black glove on her right hand. I decided to make some sort of conversation- and learn a few things also.

"So Zelda… how did that whole thing even start back there?" I questioned, making a sharp left, following her previous directions.

"Quite honestly, I'm beginning to think they were attempting to pickpocket me and we're extremely upset that I carried no money on me." Her gaze was then focused on that of the road, eyes glistening in the moonlight's bouncing reflection. Zelda sternly pointed her finger left, I suppose meaning turn left. As I made the left, she began again speaking in a soft voice, "Link, I am very thankful for what you did back there. If you don't mind me asking, why were you out that way anyhow?"

I slowly pressed on the brakes, meeting Zelda's deep blue orbs with mine. "Uh, I was supposed to go to my friend's gig at Telma's after work but as you can see… that didn't happen." I pointed in all four directions, in asking which way to go.

"The third house on Eldin Road, on the left." I nodded and eased forward, catching speed.

Her home wasn't too far from the urban area of Mikau's shop or Telma's pub but she did reside in a remotely suburban area for the most part. Too nice actually. Hmm.

"So, do you always ask your saviour to take you home?" I smirked at the comment and Zelda simply replied a stern 'no' and her pink lips formed a small, but noticeable smile.

As I inched up the house, according to her corrections, I stepped on the brake and placed the truck in park.

"Is this the right place?" I asked, directing my finger up to the black, stoned two story home with a two-car driveway equipped.

"Yes, Link. It is. Thank you once again. Um, by the way…" She coughed a bit before continuing, "Do you happen to work at that CD shop your truck was parked in front of?"

I gazed at the house, noticing an upstairs light flicker on. "Yeah, I do."

"Hmm, I'll be stopping by tomorrow. Maybe I would be lucky enough to catch you there?"

Zelda giggled and stepped out of the car.

"Mhm, you'll see me there tomorrow. We have some good deals too." I flashed her a flirty smile and put the truck in drive.

"Alright, bye Link. I'll see you then." She shut the door and quickly ran up to the front door, entering the unlocked home.

She's quite a weird one… hmm.

Shit.

Grandma still needed to speak to me about something…

Ilia would not have approved of that.

"Mikau is going to be extremely pissed when he notices I'm not there," I told myself before driving home.


End file.
